Among methods for identity validity verification between entities, there is a type of method in which a trusted third party TTP is required to be involved and to provide verification services. In such method, a TTP that can be trusted by both identity validity verification parties is used to provide verification services for both parties being involved in identity validity verification and feed verification results back to both entities being involved in identity validity verification, thereby helping complete mutual identity validity verification between the entities. However, those skilled in the art cannot be instructed to complete identity validity verification in some specific environments with the method. For example, the specific identity validity verification environment may include a case where mutual identity validity verification is required to be performed between the entities that respectively trust different trusted third parties TTPs and the trusted third parties are required to be involved and to provide verification services. Therefore, it is desired to provide an entity identity validity verification method to solve the problem.